Elf
Elves are a race of mortal, fey-related beings that are found throughout the world of Astera, typically inhabiting forests, shrublands or plains. Descendants of the eladrin, the immortal, now-extinct denizens of the Feywild, the long-lived elves have organized themselves in various societies over the millenia of their existence. They are said to be tied to the natural world unlike any other mortal race, and are closely associated with the deities Corellon, Silvanus, and Selûne. Description Appearance and traits A typical elf ranges from 5'4" to 6'0" (1.63 to 1.83 meters) tall, and is usually of a wiry or lean build, though exceptions do exist. Elven complexion ranges from gossamer pale to a deep, dark brown; their hair can fall along the brown, blonde and red colors as with humans, but may also include shades of green or light blue at times; and they share the same range of eye colors as humans. Save for eyebrows, eyelashes, and in some cases facial hair, elves of any gender are typically perceived as having no body hair (in actuality, their skin is covered in ultra-fine hairs). The fey ancestry of elves gives them a few unique physical characteristics, including their famed longevity and lack of need for sleep. Instead, they enter trance, a meditative state where they remain semi-conscious while their bodies gain the benefits typically given by sleep. They physically mature at the same rate as humans do, but many only claim adult names around a century of age. Elves are not immortal, however, and have a maximum lifespan of around 750 years old. Perception of time Adult elves perceive time in a very different fashion than other mortals. In their resting state, elves spend most of their time experiencing the world in long-time, akin to a functional waking dream that filters out unnecessary stimuli all around them and relieves them of the need to pay too much attention to anything at all. Routine tasks become nearly automatic, and elves can thus devote themselves to a given pursuit, picking out subtle nuances and details over a period of days, weeks, or even years. When pressed with circumstances that require their immediate focus, their perception shifts to short-time, much more like how the short-lived races experience the passage of time. Filtered stimuli come flooding back and the senses are awash in information that must be processed immediately. While short-time perception is vital to dealing with unexpected circumstances and times of trial, it is also stressful for elves. Behavior and attitudes The schisms among the subraces of elves, especially concerning the drow, can make them quite different from one another: however, there are certain traits which are more or less shared between all elves. Elves are often perceived as noble, reclusive, and somewhat haughty by non-elves. Their natural state of long-time perception makes them a few steps removed from concerns not in their immediate purview, which can make them seem aloof and disinterested in the affairs of others. This is especially true since interacting with short-lived races forces elves to shift into short-time perception, which can be unpleasant for them. How this manifests in the way they interact with other races (and even other elves) differs among individuals. However, there is a decided bend of insularity among elves, tempered by the understanding that they are quite different to most other races in the world. They also recognize the common good that all good-aligned races strive towards, and are not at all above forming alliances or even friendships with non-elves. Freedom and self-expression are highly valued by elves. Pursuing passions for their own sake, and dedicating no small amount of time to the refinement of every detail, is encouraged. When elves set themselves to a task, they often do so relentlessly, not with the stubbornness of a dwarf or the zeal of a human, but the constancy of a river grinding away at stone. Society Gender Elven perception of gender differs from that typically accepted by humans. While many individuals identify as male or female, some take after their chief deity, Corellon, who is viewed as androgynous and encompasses a third gender all of their own. Others find their identity does not fall along any gendered line. Lands Main articles: Aratandor, Cairngorn From their origins in the Feywild, elves have spread out throughout the world of Astera. However, they have always had a special affinity for particular forested lands, in which they have had ancestral purchase for as long as they can remember. History The elves have a long and storied history in the world of Astera. According to old legends passed between worshippers of Mishakal, the immortal eladrin are the forbears of the elven race, giving rise to them along with all other fey creatures before mysteriously vanishing from the world. Scholars have debated for centuries whether the elves are the eladrin's offspring, the product of their degeneration from immortality, or an entirely different humanoid race who were granted fey boons by them. All speculation aside, the arrival of modern-day elves into the world is pinpointed to late Dragonfall, some 7000 years ago. Ancient elves are thought to have been fairly homogeneous at first, calling home the forestlands of central Daeraan as well as the highlands of northern Illtyra. Subraces There are several known subraces of elves, each with their own particular traits and provenance. ;Wood elves :Shorter elves with a thicker, stronger build, who inhabit the forests of Daeraan and northern Illtyra. ;Plains elves :Tall elves, usually fairly pale-skinned, who found their homes in the grasslands and open dales of Daeraan. Few remain who consider themselves purely plains elves. ;High elves :Plains elves who, in the wake of the plague of Miserion, embraced a cultural identity centered around the use of magic. ;Drow :Elves that primarily inhabit the Underdark, characterized by their deathly pale skin, large eyes, and bat-like ears. Elves can also mate with other races, resulting in half-elven offspring. The most well known of these is the offspring of a human and an elf, but other pairings are possible. Category:Races Category:Bestiary __FORCETOC__